Artemis (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Artemis *'Aliases:' Diana *'Relatives:' **Gaea (great-grandmother) **Ouranos (great-grandfather) **Cronus (paternal grandfather) **Rhea (paternal grandmother) **Coeus (maternal grandfather) **Phoebe (maternal grandmother) **Zeus Panhellenios (father) **Leto (mother) **Phoebus Apollo (twin brother) **Ares (paternal half-brother) **Dionysus Acratophorus (paternal half-brother) **Hephaestus Aetnaeus (paternal half-brother) **Hercules (paternal half-brother) **Hermes Diaktoros (paternal half-brother) **Aphrodite Ourania (paternal half-sister) **Athena Parthenos (paternal half-sister) **Eileithyia (paternal half-sister) **Eris (paternal half-sister) **Hebe Panhellenios (paternal half-sister) **Helen (paternal half-sister) **Pandia (paternal half-sister) **Persephone (paternal half-sister) **Hades (paternal uncle) **Poseidon Aegaeus (paternal uncle) **Demeter (paternal aunt) **Hera Argeia (paternal aunt/step-mother) **Hestia (paternal aunt) **Chiron (paternal half-uncle) **Asteria (maternal aunt) **Hecate (maternal cousin) **Asklepios (nephew) **Machaon (great-nephew, deceased) *'Affiliation:' **Olympian gods **Olympus Group *'Citizenship:' Olympian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Goddess of the hunt, the moon, wild animals, wilderness, virginity, childbirth, and young women *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 420 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Strawberry blonde *'Origin:' Olympian goddess *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Mount Cynthus, Delos, Greece Powers and Abilities Powers Olympian Physiology: Artemis possesses the conventional attributes of an Olympian goddess, including: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Olympians, Artemis is superhumanly strong and capable of lifting about 30 tons. Artemis is somewhat stronger than the average Olympian female, who can lift about 25 tons. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Artemis is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Artemis' muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings. Thus, Artemis is capable of exerting herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins begins to impair her. *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Artemis' body, like the bodies of all Olympians, is about three times as dense as the same tissues in a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Artemis' superhuman strength and weight. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Artemis' body is much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Like all Olympians, Artemis is capable of healing herself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. She is, however, unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *''Immortality:'' Like all Olympians, Artemis is immune to the degenerative effects of aging. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Artemis is capable of manipulating great amounts of lunar energy for a number of purposes. She is able to generate energy from her body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. She is also capable of channeling these energies into creating plagues or teleporting herself across great distances, even dimensional spaces. *''Shapeshifting:'' Artemis is capable of changing her shape, the exact limits of which are unknown. She is capable of altering her appearance to look like other humanoid beings. However, she typically prefers to change into the form of animals. *''Allspeak:'' Due to the Allspeak, Artemis can communicate in all languages, dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Master Archer Master Huntress Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Individuals Category:Olympian Family Category:Twins Category:Olympians Category:Gods Category:Hunting Deities Category:Moon Deities Category:Animal Deities Category:Nature Deities Category:Youth Deities Category:Childbirth Deities Category:Females Category:5'9" Category:420 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Strawberry Blond Hair Category:Earth-616 Category:Born on Delos, Greece Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Immunity Category:Lunar Energy Manipulation Category:Healing Category:Teleportation Category:Disease Projection Category:Shapeshifting Category:Omnilingualism Category:Archery Category:Hunting Category:Martial Arts Category:Olympus Group